The Kronicals Of Rebecca Swansin/Chapter 17
Text chapter 17 - edowerd betrays "Wait moon before you go" alicia approched me wit determinashin in her eies. She we wearing her usual drug dealor uniformn and had matching redd earings. She had died her hare paink with purpol hilites andit was weet from the intens battel we had hade earlier. "What is it alicai" i pated her heed becuz it luked liek she was having a rouff day. SEE REBEKA HAS EMPATHEE SHES NOT A SYKOPATH "I need you to help me with sumthing" she sed with anger in her face. "What is it" i questined expektently wile trying to find my voyce in my throet. "Well i kno why all of the cops are invadin the scool and kiling people" she sed... "Wait why" i asked inkwizatively. "I was in the kemistry rum and was trying to make a new super droug for my biznes when i acidently mixed the drug with a buncha blud sampels i found in mr Chocoluvs ofiss" she sed. I saw a singul teer drop folowed by two more teer drops fal down her face and hut the florwich both caem from her eies. "so what" i sed. We hade more pressing maeters to atttend to like the dedly virus spredin! "It mutated into a virus becuz of the vamprie blud. the birus will kils anyone who breethes it in and then whoever breethed it wil die if they arent a vampier" Juda damit this fuocking shit is why alicia doesnt have any friends that arent me and edowerd and caspor and jemmet and rosalee and tanishashashankwa. "wen did u do this" edowerd asked "earlyr today" alicai asnwered. "i ran off to chek on the sampuls when i fiorst saw hte cops this mourning". Then she left the bathromo just liek she caem earlyr. "uh oh" i sed. This culd be a probelm for the rest of the skool. "wil i be safe?" i asked questionately. "yes milady" edowerd replierd. "doth loveth and salieva frum hence my moutheth wil power thee to lifeth." Edowerd sed sexily. I wuznt luking right at him but i culd see his sexy reflekshin in the bathrum miror. We wer al alone in the bathrum so i finaly pooped the qustion to my lover. "hey edowerd wanna sex" i asked lovnglee. "yes milday i doth think it wuld be plesureable" he sed. "WELL TO BAD ITS A TARP! I DUNT BELIVE IN SEX BEFOR MARIAGE AND YOU FALLED THE TEST" I scremed and began to crie. Edowrd had betrayd me and now i was al alone in the wurld. I ran owt of the bathrom betrayd by edowerd and jsut ran down the hals. I ran rely fast and then began to smel the viris that alicaia had ben talking abut. I shreemly luked down the hals at all the ded boodies. All of the coips were ded on the grund. I herd a really disgustin noiz cuming from down the hal. I tuk out my shotgun htat alicia had given me earlyer and slowlee creepedd up on them. I GASPOED when i saw who it was! Characters Notes Chapter 17